1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transfer apparatus which transfers chip components such as chip-type electronic components from one conveying medium to another conveying medium, while separating the chip components from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a chip component is transferred to a recess provided in the periphery of a rotor from a parts feeder. After performing the measurement by rotating the chip components intermittently and by maintaining the chip components within the recess, the chip components are transferred from the rotor to a carrier tape and the chip components are provided on the carrier tape. Such a separating conveyor apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent No. 7-157071, for example.
In this type of the separating conveyor, a feed zone of the parts feeder does not rotate. The rotor needs to be stopped when a chip component is supplied to the rotor. Therefore, the rotor needs to be rotated intermittently (step rotation). Similarly, the carrier tape is driven intermittently.
However, if a rotor requiring step rotation is used, there is a limit on how fast the transfer velocity can become. For example, using the conventional mechanism it is difficult to perform a high-speed transfer more than 2000 pieces/min. Moreover, the inertial force of a rotor is applied to a driving mechanism every time a one-pitch step rotation is performed. For this reason, a strong and large type driving mechanism is required. Additionally, in the conventional conveyor there is a problem that an oscillation is generated whenever the rotor stopped. Especially, in order to perform multiple measurements of the chip components, when using a large-sized rotor, the above mentioned problems become remarkable.